


More Than Hate

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Dark Luke [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day Fanworks Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Sith Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A look inside the head of Darth Ruin, a.k.a. the man formerly known as Luke Skywalker.





	More Than Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “Intensity”.

  
Ever since Endor, the man formerly known as Luke Skywalker has known hate. It’s the sort of hate that hasn’t really stopped. Like the lava on Mustafar, it’s only gotten hotter and more copious. It’s only gotten worse over time.

  
Darth Ruin is in chains, so to speak, and he can’t break free of them.

  
(He wonders if there was ever a Dark Sider who lived happily ever after. It seems that the Dark Side holds nothing but misery for all that it touches)

  
He hates, and he hurts, even as he continues to carry out hunting down the remnants of the Rebellion. They made their choice a long time ago. They didn’t take an opportunity when it was presented to them, and now they’re paying the price.

  
What piques his interest is learning that they have a son. A son they managed to keep from him for how many years now? Definitely long enough for him to recently turn nineteen.   
He has a nephew. One more thing that Han and Leia stole from him. He supposes that’s what they’re best at.

  
Ruin doesn’t know what to do with Han and Leia. But he knows what to do with their now-grown son. Turn him. Persuade him.

  
And for a moment, Ruin can feel something other than hate.


End file.
